


Deadly as Arsenic

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: There's More In A Mine Than Precious Metals [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Curses, Deceit's name is Sham, Gen, Gun Violence, Remus being Remus, Remus is the true leader of the Dark sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The dark sides are gang members, description of injury, grunts getting shot in the knees, hand grenade, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Remus finally get’s one part of his revenge.And some bonding between Virgil and the chaotic rat man
Series: There's More In A Mine Than Precious Metals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466455
Kudos: 57





	Deadly as Arsenic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. I got stuck and wasn't sure how to keep going, but i worked past it and so here, i deliver the 6th part of the Mafia au ish story.

It took them one and a half week before they got another lead, and a big one at that.

And with it in their possession, they were finally able to find clear proof for the court that the other gang was responsible for the explosion that sent Sham to the hospital, as well as several other previous explosions through out the city.

Remus had been annoyed that they couldn’t go in guns blazing, but Roman and Patton had argued with him that they had to follow the law, and going in guns blazing without a good solid reason other than revenge was not good enough. And could cost them all their licens as well as loose the court to get the gang members behind bars.

But now they had all that they needed to make a plan of attack, they were moving to act.

\- - 

Remus and Virgil were walking along the alleys of the old harbour. Virgil was walking near the walls keeping a look out while Remus just sauntered in the middle of the road, looking bored out of his mind. Virgil kept sending glances at him and hissed at him to stick close to the walls! Remus just smirked at him and walked even more obviously in the middle of the road, now even dancing to a tune only he heard, stepping hard on the few water puddles.

Virgil groaned and dragged a hand across his face, why did HE have to be partnerled up with the demented man child?!

They had walked for what felt like hours, but weren’t more than a about fifteen minutes, when they caught sight of some of the grunts of the other gang. Remus straightened up and his whole demeanour changed as he slipped up to the wall on the opposite side, suddenly very very silent, almost giving Virgil whiplash with the sudden change.

Virgil made a call into the radio, being given the order to move forward.

It didn’t take long before Virgil and Remus apprehended the grunts they’ve seen. Now the grunts were all bound with their hands behind their back with handcuffs and cable ties.

“Okay, tell me everything you know.” Virgil ordered, only getting scoffs and laughs from the grunts. Remus stayed out of Virgil’s way.

“What makes you think we will tell a filthy copper anything?” one of the men asked, glaring at Virgil.

“Oh, wait, I recognise you.” an older grunt said before he sneered “You’re the lille Dukeling that ran away to join the fucking police!”

Remus didn’t miss the flinch, or how Virgil grew stiffer. 

“Now this has nothing to do with me. Tell me where your boss is and it will make this far more pleasant.” Virgil growled. only for the grunt to sneer harder.

“Oh no, I think it has everything to do with you, brat. After all, it was us who made that fucking snake go boom, and now here you are~”’

Remus squinted at them, fingers twitching as he sent a look from the grunts that were now laughing amongst themselves to the holster where Virgil’s gun were resting, safety still on.

Virgil snarled and turned on his heel, and walked away from the grunts to turn on the communication, to talk with the others.

Remus chuckled before he spoke up.

“Weeeeeell I couldn’t help but hear that you mentioned my glorious name~” he said with a sharp sneer. Virgil sent him a glance. The grunts paled slightly at the sight of the duke, but the grunt that had taunted Virgil just sneered again.

“You working with the enemy now Duke? Hah, typical. This is why you’re not fit of your turf.”

“Oh? Listen, listen, listen, listen here~ That’s not my business, my business is about what you all did to my front man.”

“Not our fault he was putting his nose where it doesn’t belong! That bastard had it coming for him. But we won’t tell you shit.”

Remus’s eye twitched and he walked forward, and before Virgil was able to react, Remus snatched the gun from his holster.

“Wha- Remus! NO!” Virgil shouted, as Remus stormed towards the grunts, grabbing one of them and showing the gun against the underside of their jaw.

“Now what was that?” Remus asked.

“N-Nothing- Sir!” the grunt squeaked out.

“Good.” Remus let go of the grunt and grinned. “If you value your lives, I’d advice you answer the officers questions~” Remus said with a deadly smirk on his lips, fiddling with the trigger on the gun. The grunts gulped and shared some looks. “Virgil~ Ask them again, I’m sure they’re more talkative now~”

Virgil sent him a glare, and held his hand out.

“Give me back my gun.” he said Remus kept smirking.

“I like it.”

“Remus. Give it back.”

“Fine.” Remus huffed with a pout. as he handed the gun over. Virgil put it back in it’s holster and made sure to keep it securely locked. before he turned back to the grunts and asked them again. and they answered this time, with a bit of a grumble.

They learned a lot, the plans the boss had as well as the fact that the whole turf was triggered with explosives, and only the grunts knew the safe path.

Remus had moved closer to Virgil, looking over his shoulder at the grunts, or walking around them. Fiddling with his fingers and nails, none of the grunts were very happy to have him at their back.

Virgil had left to tell Thomas what was going on.

“You really think the police will help you?” one of the grunts hissed “They will throw you behind bars like the rest of us.” Remus turned his eyes to look at them. “I doubt your little right hand will fare well behind bars.” Remus glared, hands twitching behind his back around the cold metal. “He had what was coming for him, I’m sure that if the boss get’s his hands on him again he won’t wake up again~” one of the other grunts hissed at him to stop talking.

“You seem to take real pride in blowing my right hand man up.” Remus said, voice icing cold as he leaned forward a deadly smirk on his lips. “I’ve fantasised so hard on what to do when I got my hands on the ones responsible. and here you all are, bound at my feet. I would care more about what I said, after all, it would be sad if… something were to happen.” Remus said and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

“You don’t scare us you demented bastard! Why don’t you go back to your fuck buddy and let the real gang be the one to control the harbour.”

Virgil was in the middle of talking when a gunshot echoed from the warehouse making him freeze and turn, hand flying to the holster on his hip, only… it was empty.

Remus stood with the gun out, smoke coming from the muzzle as the grunt screamed on the floor, blood oozing from their knee. Remus had a murderous look on his face.

“Say it again! I dare you!” Remus snarled.

“You’re fucking sick!” another grunt shouted. only to scream when Remus shot them in the knee as well.

Remus walked towards Virgil who stood frozen at the door, just able to stare as Remus shot the others in the knee as well before he suddenly held a hand grenade in his hand fiddled with it for a moment before he spun the gun on his finger as he threw the grenade behind him, making the grunts give away panicked screams as they tried their best to scramble away.

Remus grabbed Virgil’s shoulder as he pushed the other along, giving the big metal sliding door to the warehouse a push, hard enough for it to close.

The explosion shook the ground.

Virgil was shaking as he stared at the door that had been sent flying and slammed into the house on the opposite side of the road, flames started to lick upp the few pieces of wood.

“You- Why- How- We NEEDED THEM ALIVE!” Virgil snarled, pulling himself free from Remus’s grip “NOT BLOWN TO FUCKING PIECES!”

“ **They’ll live.** ” Remus bit out, voice ice cold as he kept walking, before throwing the gun back to Virgil who fumbled to catch it. Giving away a snap about Remus to be careful with it, before he noticed Remus had put the safety back on.

\- - 

Virgil was watching Remus’s back, the other had been oozing anger the moment he fired the gun.

Now he was walking with a clear goal.

Virgil still shivered at the look in his eyes.

Remus knew exactly what he needed to do and how to do it.

The police that had been on standby had moved in once they’ve left, and from what Logan said, the grunts were going to live, but they were even in worse condition than Sham, when he arrived at the hospital several weeks prior. Virgil grimaced when he heard Thomas in the background trying to calm down the higher ups who were cursing profoundly and the action Remus had done, since it had not been granted.

Explosions went of here and there in the harbour, the traps having been triggered by something, Virgil hoped it wasn’t the others, Roman, Patton and Sham made up the other group and had gone another way. 

Virgil looked around the old warehouses. It had started to rain and the wind was picking up, making the old tin roofs rattle and the wooden structures here and there to groan.

He knew it had been a bad idea to bring Remus along, but it was one of the agreements for the deal. Remus had demanded he get to kill the ones who hurt Sham. Virgil knew he’d gone easy on the grunts… he did have them at gunpoint after all. There was nothing to stop him from shooting them point black.

Yet… he didn’t.

Virgil squinted at Remus’s silhouette.  
Despite having been a member of the gang, Virgil still had no idea how the Duke operated.

One moment he was behaving like a child, the next he was the most solid and cold hearted person you’d ever met. Sham most likely knew, being the right hand man and all that. Taking a deep breath Virgil moved so he was walking next to Remus.

“You didn’t kill them, why?” He asked, doing his best to not let his worry be heard.

“The grunts were just following orders.” Remus huffed “They’re not the ones who get to chew on a bullet to the face.” Remus turned his head and sneered at Virgil, who fought back a flinch as Remus’s face was lit up by a flash of lightning from the incoming storm, followed by the rumble of thunder. “Oh, and the fact that you would get in trouble if i did.”

Virgil stared, not noticing he stopped walking until Remus called for him to hurry up. 

\- - 

The rain was crashing down over the harbour, Virgil and Remus kept to the shadows, now and again being lit up by a flash of lightning. The thunder that followed was loud and made the tin roofs of some of the warehouses shake.

It took a while as they moved along the path the goons had told them about. From what Remus could hear over the com, the others had reached the warehouse where the mastermind of the gang resided.

The two of them were about 10 minutes away from the place. And being unable to wait, Roman said over the com that they were moving in.

“Roman, my brother dear, if Snakey get’s hurt I swear to all the almighty i will make your life a living hell.” He had only gotten a nervous laugh in reply. before Patton cut in that he would make sure that no one got hurt. Sham huffed about being strong enough to take care of himself, which Remus believed just as far as he could see at the moment. Which due to the crashing rain, wasn’t very far, but he wasn’t about to say it and make Sham mad at him.

Silence followed for a while, before an explosion went off ahead, making Remus curse and start to run, Virgil gave away a startled yelp as he scrambled to keep up with the Duke’s longer strides.

They reached the headquarters to find how the entrance was blown open, fire burning despite the heavy rainfall.

Remus stared before he reached for the com, demanding one of the others to reply. But all he got in return was static.

“Logan, is anything cutting off the communication?” Virgil asked behind him. Logan gave a negative, but also told them that the others were still alive from the readings.

Remus turned to Virgil.

“Whatever happens inside, I am promising it will not be pretty, I will arrive violently and show that asshole who is the real boss of the turf of this harbour.”

Virgil gulped but nodded. Knowing there was nothing he could say that would stop Remus, especially now when he was on a warpath.


End file.
